1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an overhead screen for a wheelchair to protect the wheelchair occupant from the sun as well as precipitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A considerable number of people find themselves in circumstances where it is necessary to use wheelchairs in order to achieve a certain level of mobility to overcome physical handicaps or disabilities. Paraplegics and other disabled or infirm people find it necessary, or at least more comfortable, to move about in wheelchairs as part of their daily routines. While considerable recent attention has been directed toward providing wheelchair occupants with access to public places and other facilities, less attention has been directed toward improving the level of comfort and protection of wheelchair occupants in their wheelchairs.
A typical wheelchair is constructed of a frame formed of hollow, tubular metal members supported by wheels. The wheelchair frame has laterally spaced supports which define a seating area equipped with either a cushion or sling type seat. The wheelchair frame also defines a pair of armrests above and on either side of the wheelchair seat. A pair of large wheels are disposed on both sides of the frame adjacent the seating area. These wheels are equipped with tires and hand wheels by means of which the occupant can propel the wheelchair. Beneath the front of the seating area the wheelchair frame carries a pair of smaller wheels, typically mounted on swivels so as to provide the occupant with stability and a tight turning radius. A pair of footrests are normally provided immediately in front of the smaller wheels.
The wheelchair frame also has a pair of upright members which extend upwardly on both sides at the rear of the seating area. Either a cushion type or sling type back normally extends between these upright members to provide the occupant with a backrest. The upright members defining the backrest support normally terminate in end extremities that are portions of metal tubing which are bent rearwardly parallel to each other and parallel to the ore and aft alignment of the wheelchair generally. These end extremities at the back of the wheelchair serve as a pair of handles which are useful for someone other than the occupant to push the wheelchair.
While there is a general awareness of the restricted degree of mobility that wheelchair occupants have, there are certain other disadvantages and discomforts which wheelchair occupants must endure. In part because of the limited amount of physical activity in which wheelchair occupants are able to engage, such persons are particularly sensitive to the effects of direct and prolonged sunlight. For example, while wheelchair occupants enjoy watching spectator sports performed out of doors just as much if not more than other people who are not confined to wheelchairs, they tend to suffer more from prolonged exposure to the sun than do other people due to skin sensitivity.
Moreover, persons confined to wheelchairs are often exposed to more direct sunlight than others, since the areas accessible to wheelchairs at outdoor sporting events or concerts are normally located at the lowermost levels of a stadium or in the area immediately surrounding a playing field or stage. These areas are typically provided with the least amount of shade and protection from precipitation, since any such protection in stadiums or bleachers is normally greatest at the uppermost and rearmost seating areas. Therefore, not only are wheelchair occupants generally more sensitive to solar radiation, but they are often subjected to a greater amount of solar radiation than the general population at any given outdoor event. Wheelchair occupants are likewise provided with the least protection from precipitation for the same reason.